The Bloody Sacrisfice
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: Rebeca dared to try to solve the mysteri of the old house. Now, she'll have to pay for that...


I hope I'm not too late. However, Happy Halloween. Halloween is not celebrated in Croatia, though I thought it would be nice when I publish a little horror story. Also, I have published two Digimon Halloween stories,** Digimon Tamers A Horror Trip **and **Digimon Shadow Tamers: Night of the Demons. **I hope you'll like all three stories.

* * *

There was a house.

It was very old, but beautiful. And it was haunted. Though Rebeca, a teen, and her mother weren't aware of that fact. They have just moved in. Rebeca was sure that she heared steps every night. One night, she woke up, hearing the steps. Over and over again, the steps echoed through the large, old, empty house. This time, Rebeca wanted to find out who's responsible for the steps.

She followed the sound to the attic. She illuminated the door with her torch.

"You have no where to go. Finnaly I caught you." she said, feeling courage as she heared her own voice.

She opened the door and walked up the staircase. The attic was dusty, and she could see the full moon through the window. She heared steps and turned around.

Her eyes wided in shock.

On the wall behind her was something written. However, she didn't understood the letters. Underneath it was a pentagram shaped star. She saw black candles in front of it.

But that wasn't the thing which scared her. It was the blood with which the symbols were written.

And it was so...fresh.

She suddenly felt someone behind her. She turned around.

It was a boy in her age.

He smiled at her. Rebeca couldn't help, but gulped as she noticed that the eyes of the boy were colored red.

Blood red.

"Who are you?" she asked.

She was afraid, but also fascinated. Something pulled her towards that boy. He was handsome, yes, but she had a feeling that he was dangerous.

"I...my name is not your concern." replied the boy.

"What are you?" asked Rebeca.

She had a feeling that the boy wasn't a human. The boy smiled toothly. Rebeca froze as she saw the sharp fangs.

What was he?

Rebeca stepped backwards.

"I'd say I'm a... the opposite of an angel." said the boy.

"A demon?" asked Rebeca. "Fallen angel." corrected her the boy. "Though, yes, demon is also a correct term."

"What do you want?" asked Rebeca.

"A sacrisfice." said the boy.

"Sacrisfice?"

"Yes." The last word was a hiss.

Suddenly, Rebeca found herself in the demon's grip. He wraped his hands around her, bowing and whispering into her ear.

"You're so sweet, so innocent, pure... so perfect!"

Rebeca's eyes wided in shock.

Suddenly the door opened. Rebeca's mother stepped in.

"Rebeca what-" she couldn't say much.

The demon released Rebeca, and he swiftly pulled out a dagger and jabbed it into her heart.

Rebeca couldn't scream. She startled.

Blood, there was too much blood.

Everything was red.

She wasn't aware that she was now in the nearby forest.

She couldn't remember how she got there. She only knew she had to run...far away.

HE was after her!

-It's a dream, it's a dream...please, it must be a dream.- she thought.

It wasn't.

The boy suddenly appeared in front of her.

She startled.

The last thing she remembered were his bloody red eyes.

And a kiss.

Then, everything turned dark.

* * *

The next morning, the neighbours gathered in front of the house. The police found a dead body. The symbols on the wall dissapeared.

As well as Rebeca.

Without a trace.

The police questioned the neighbours, but they had no idea what happened.

Only an old woman seemed to have the answer.

"Many years ago, a young woman lived here. It was rumored that she was a witch and that she summoned demons. The last time I saw her, I could see that her eyes were bloody red.

I think she was possesed, but who would believe me.

Then, she dissapeared without a trace.

This place is cursed. It's haunted by demons. You gotta destroy this house." she said.

That's what they did.

Though, the laughter of the boy-demon still echoes through the empty, dark nights.

~The End?~


End file.
